The Nabbing in New York
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: When a wealthy couple is killed and their nine-year-old son is kidnapped, Nancy is called in to help find him before it's too late. But her top contact in England, known only as "Wammy's," proves to be less than helpful. Updates 3rd Monday of every month.


The flight from River Heights to New York, New York was definitely a learning experience for seventeen-year-old Nancy Drew, an amateur detective with a penchant for actually solving important cases. On her flight, Nancy learned all about the facts of the case she was flying out to solve, learned why she should never again insist that her father just pay for Coach seating instead of first class, and learned why adults believed children didn't belong on airplanes; the permanent crick in her neck and knot in her back were testament enough to that, if not the future MLS star she had behind her that felt the need to machine-gun kick the heck out of her chair the _entire _flight.

Standing up and rubbing her neck, she stretched out her back as best she could with the low ceiling of the area above her seat, waited patiently for the other passengers to leave, grabbed her carry-on from beneath the seat in front of her, and followed the herd of travelers off the plane and to the baggage claim. A good fifteen to twenty minutes later, her luggage came chugging around the carousel and she retrieved it, politely squeezing her way through the hordes of people to make it to the exit doors and hopefully find her ride.

"Oi, Red! Hey, over here!" Startled, Nancy turned to see a brunette standing next to a silver SUV and waving at her, trying to get her to come over. Nancy, confused but curious, extended the roll-along handle on her suitcase and walked over to the girl calling her, freezing up when she grinned widely and hugged her like they were old friends.

"Um, do I know you?" Nancy asked, bewildered.

Instantly, the girl let her go and pulled back. "Shoot, I forgot the introductions. Name's Tess. Tess Mann. I'm Ned's cousin—the one you'll be staying with." She paused, giving Nancy a look. "You _are _Nancy Drew, right? 'Cause Ned said that Nancy was," Tess looked at what she had written on her hand, "'a blue-eyed redhead with a determined look in her eye and magnifying glasses printed on her suitcase.'"

"Oh, yes, I'm Nancy. It's nice to meet you, Tess," she replied, relaxed more now that she knew who this woman was.

"Likewise, honey." Tess hauled Nancy's suitcase over to the back of the SUV and slid it into the trunk, closing the trunk door and offering Nancy a smile. "I've heard a lot about you from Ned, and from what he's said it seems like you're a damn good detective."

Smiling back, Nancy opened the passenger door and hopped into her seat, buckling her seat belt as Tess shut her own door and started the vehicle. "I'm not a professional or anything; I just like solving mysteries. It's my... hobby."

With a flick of the turn signal, Tess pulled away from the curb and exited the airport pickup area, jumping onto the highway and activating the SUV's cruise control before saying, "Pretty dangerous hobby, though. But hey, sewing and hopscotch just aren't for everyone. I'm a boxer myself; nothing invigorates me more than watching an opponent go down and stay down."

Before long, the duo had arrived at Tess's apartment in the city, a quaint, two-bedroom flat with the bare necessities. Walking through the door, Nancy said, "It's very nice."

Tess waved a hand dismissively, lugging Nancy's suitcase to the guest bedroom. "Nah, you don't have to be so polite. I know it's not much, but it's enough. Anyway, I doubt you'll be spending much time here, since you'll be out trying to find that missing kid that's been all over the news. Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "That reminds me—some guy at the police station called and left me a number for you to add to your contacts. It's supposed to be some kind of hotshot detective you can call if you need any help, but the only name they gave me was 'Wammy's,' whatever that is. It's on a sticky note on your headboard."

_Well, at least it's not Tino, _Nancy thought, thanking Tess for her help and heading into her bedroom to add this 'Wammy's' person to her contacts. Trying to make sense of the number was a challenge in and of itself, seeing as the number was for someplace in Winchester, England, but eventually Nancy figured it out and typed it into her contacts. 011 44 1962 2367 8845; probably a good idea to memorize it just in case. _Maybe I should call just to establish contact._

Finger hovering over the 'call' button for a few moments, Nancy blocked out the little voice in her head telling her that she should wait until later and pressed it, holding her cell phone to her ear. After a few rings, it was answered with a, "Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Nancy Drew," she replied. "I was told to call this number if I ever needed help with the case I'm working on but thought it would be good to call beforehand. Is this 'Wammy's'?"

"Yup. I'll be sure to write down that you called so my, uh, _partners_ know who Nancy Drew is when it pops up on the Caller I.D. Oh, and my name is Jason. Just in case we speak again. Until next time, Ms. Drew."

Just as Nancy said, "No, wait!" the dial tone sounded in her ear. Confused, she pulled the phone away from her ear and just stared at it, as if staring it down would make it clear or something. Shaking her head and refocusing herself, she slipped her phone into her back pocket and pulled her shoulder-length red hair into a ponytail before bidding Tess goodbye and leaving the apartment building.

The best thing to do would be to visit the police station and talk with the police detectives working the case, and maybe influence them to take her to the crime scene. Yeah. That would be a great place to start—plenty of clues, evidence, and sleuthing goodies to be found and examined. Looking both ways, Nancy crossed the street and walked briskly to the police station, staring up at the top of the front doors of the precinct before taking a deep breath and opening them.

Predictably, the inside of the precinct was loud beyond imagining and Nancy had no idea what to do, so she just sat down in a chair, crossed her legs, and waited patiently to be assisted. After a little less than an hour, someone came out and asked her, "Miss, are you here for a reason?"

"Yes, I'm here to help out with the kidnapping case. Colin Fay's disappearance?"

"Oh, you must be Nancy; we've been expecting you. Follow me." Nodding, Nancy did as instructed and followed the officer down the hall, where he stopped and pointed at a closed door. "In there are the detectives working the case." She thanked him and headed through the door, finding that it was a break room of sorts.

One of the detectives, a middle-aged man with a moustache and glasses, looked up from his coffee and focused his gaze on Nancy. "Are you Nancy Drew?" he asked, and she nodded. "Wonderful! We've been waiting for you to show up. I'm Soichiro Yagami, and this is Matsuda," he motioned to a younger man with black hair and a rather dopey grin, "Aizawa," this time it was a man with an afro, "Halle," a blonde woman with a smart pantsuit and painted lips waved once, "and Mogi," a large man, intimidating in size but not body language, nodded. "So, how are you liking the city so far?"

"It's rather... overwhelming," Nancy admitted, shaking hands with Soichiro. "As a girl from a pretty small Midwest town, it's pretty intimidating, but hopefully that won't get in the way of the case. But before we get started, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"On my way in here, one of the officers seemed displeased that I was here. Would it be too much to explain why?"

"That's John," Matsuda said, "and he's probably miffed that he's stuck on desk duty while an 'unpaid, unprofessional child' like you gets to run around solving mysteries. You're pretty much taking his place on the team for the time being."

Halle walked around the round table they were sitting at and draped an arm across Nancy's shoulders. "But don't feel bad about it," she said, giving the teen a smile. "It's his own fault that he was demoted to desk duty; in fact, just think of your helping us as an... unpaid internship. You're just here to help us out with this case, though we certainly wouldn't mind having a detective of your caliber here as a permanent resident," she added suggestively, receiving a laugh from the rest of her team.

"Anyway," Aizawa piped up, downing the rest of his coffee and standing up, "we should probably get you briefed on what we've already found out and the evidence we've collected. After that, Mogi and I will head to the lab to see if they've made any progress; Soichiro and Matsuda will take you over to the crime scene; then, you and Halle will head to Colin's school."

"Sure thing," Nancy said, nodding in agreement. "I'd love to get started as soon as possible. I heard a rumor that the killer wrote something on the walls in blood; can we start with that?"

. . .

**Observations:**

Tess Mann, Ned's cousin, seems like a good person. A little air-headed at times, but nice and fun to be around. She's letting me stay at her apartment in NYC, and thankfully it's not too far of a walk to get to the police station.

The number for my contact is for a place in Winchester, England, which is odd both because that's a rather obscure place to have a contact from and the person who answered when I called had a slight Italian accent. Regardless, he/she/they know who I am and can help me when needed.

On my walk to the station, I really got a feel for just how big New York is; there are plenty of possible hiding spots for a kidnapped nine-year-old boy, and chances are that the kidnapper(s) still hasn't/haven't gotten the window of opportunity to take him out-of-state or out of the country. With any luck, they won't get the chance to.

Apparently, one of the police detectives, John Holden, was assigned desk duty for carelessly handling evidence in a murder case just a few weeks ago and I was 'given' his place instead. He didn't seem too happy with me for it, and I wouldn't put it past him to try to do something to hinder me from helping in the investigation, so I'll just have to watch my back around him; I know from experience that discouraged and angry people don't always think before they act.

**Suspects:**

The police say that their top suspects are family members of Colin Fay—that's the boy that was kidnapped—since most kidnappings are committed by family. I haven't talked to any of the family yet, but I'll certainly keep what the detectives said in mind. I have a hunch that a family member may at least be _involved_, but not necessarily primarily responsible for Colin's disappearance.

**Clues:**

The detectives said that the killer wrote something almost unreadable on the wall in blood—but it was obviously in Latin. There was no success in finding fingerprints (viable ones, anyway) and no real leads, but maybe a bit of snooping on my part will help with that.

**Checklist:**

[x] NOTE: After something is completed, check it off on the list!

[x] Find Tess Mann at the airport and introduce myself.

[x] Get the number for the contact I'll be cooperating with (as well as with the police).

[x] Call my contact and let them know who I am and the like.

[ ] Settle in at the apartment and get a good look at everything, no matter how seemingly insignificant.

[ ] Stop at the bank to withdraw some spending money for taxis and food expenses; just don't take too much out. Don't want to get mugged my first day here.

[x] Head over to the police station to meet with the detectives.

[ ] Visit the crime scene to look for clues.

[ ] Talk to Colin's remaining family members, especially the grandparents.

[ ] Visit Colin's school to talk to some of his classmates about any enemies he might've had that would benefit from him being gone.

[ ] Call my contact and see if they can dig up anything else that would be helpful about Colin (i.e. what his hobbies are, where he liked to hang out, favorite foods, etc.).

**Phone Numbers:**

Ned Nickerson: 523-555-4357

Bess Marvin: 523-555-8733

Wammy's: 011 44 1962 2367 8845

Soichiro Yagami: 212-433-7583

Touta Matsuda: 212-542-9901

Halle Lidner: 212-223-8776

Kanzo Mogi: 212-760-1136

Shuichi Aizawa: 212-421-0082

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'll admit it, I'm a sucker for the Nancy Drew computer games. But _damn_, I really have to give the makers props because it's freaking hard to come up with a complex plot like a mystery. It's also difficult to work in the _Death Note_ characters while still keeping true to the mystery genre.

Hell, I'll be lucky if I don't go nuts by the end of this.

Be prepared for OCs out the ass, though. They're necessary.

(And yes, those are the in-game numbers for Ned and Bess. I checked. Twice. *le shame for being a perfectionist*)


End file.
